Sailors in Black
by gjinari
Summary: Crossover. The Sailor Senshi train as protectors of the Earth.


Sailors in Black

A Sailor Moon/Men in Black Crossover

By Tuxedo_Knight

Men in Black was created by Lowell Cunningham

Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

***  
Prolog:

***

A middle aged man, his dark hair and goatee streaked with grey, stood with his hands behind his back. His black three-piece suit the only patch of color in room. A large window stood in front of the man, breaking the monotone of the otherwise plain room. The curved walls a pale grey; corners appear non-existent.

"Hmmmph." Shaking his head slightly. He said to himself "What has the galaxy come to..?"

"Come in J." The man said without turning around. Behind him, on the grey featureless wall a panel slid aside, revealing an Twenty-something African American wearing the same style of suit, hand raised to knock.

"How'd you know it was me?"

The man at the window just grunted. "Come look at our new batch of 'recruits'."

J walked over to window. "Japanese Schoolgirls? What are we fighting now? Tentacle Monsters?"

"Look at the one on the right, the blond."

"The one trying to cheat on our 'entrance exams'?"

"Yep" The man said as his face twisted momentarily into what would be a snarl on most people, but was probably a smile for him. "Notice anything strange about her?"

"Hmm..." J leaned close to the window as he rubbed his chin.

"Ah-Hah!" he said after a moment. "I used to have a girlfriend who looked... nothing at all like her. Come on Zed, she looks like a normal human to me, what is she, a skin suit or something?"

"The secret's in her hair." The corner of Zed's mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly.

J thru his arms up in the air. "So she's a Japanese schoolgirl with blond hair in pigtails, Alert the media! She probably dyes it to look american or a like a cartoon like her friend with the blue hair"

"It's not dyed, neither of them, it's natural, nor I'm not talking about the color, I'm talking about the style itself. It's the hairstyle traditionally worn by royalty, in the Tau Ceti area." The man said, his 'smile' slipping back into a frown. "She's also carrying a Class 4 zero-point energy generator. Somewhere that the scans can't quite pinpoint."

"Ok, so she's an alien. Slap her with a citation for carrying a nuke between her breasts, stuff her in a box, and ship her off planet C.O.D. What's the problem?"

"She's not an alien." The older man said. "She's as human as anybody from that area, most likely a direct descendant or something, twenty-some odd generations removed or so. The non-human stuff is a little stronger in her then normal, but she was probably born on earth."

"We've got aliens in Japan?"

"Biggest colony on the planet, some of them have been there since long before the MIB were formed." Zed said as the blond in question leaned a little too far over trying to read her friend's paper and tipped over her egg shaped chair. Zed remained stonic as the blond began to wail. "We grandfathered them in, figuring if they had wanted to destroy the planet, they would have by then."

The blond in question was now standing up and arguing nose to nose with a girl whose midnight black hair reached all the way down her back.

"Here's the fun part." Zed said, apparently unmoved by anything going on in the room he could see thru the one-way mirror. "Our little princess there, also has an OA Power Ring. Unlicensed. I checked with the Corps."

"What!?!" J said, turning to Zed "We've got to get that thing away from her and return it to the Corps!"

"That's the funny part. They don't want it back. They want us to evaluate her. There's not currently a Green Lantern for this sector. We're backwater country. With the exception of Earth, there's really nothing out this far. So while the Earth is a nice vacation spot, think of us as Las Vegas. A shining jewel in the middle of nowhere. Policed by the MIB"

"Great, so who gets the 'privilege' of teaching that little ditz about her ring?" J asked.

"You do." Zed said simply as he turned and walked out of the room.

***  
End Prolog

12/1/06 - need spellcheck

5/31/07 - Spellchecked (Ready for posting)

***  
Authors Notes: Ok that's it! No more Pizza before bedtime! I have enought weird dreams without this stuff popping up.  
***


End file.
